


Serious Injury

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [390]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint gets hurt really badly but still gets up to fight.</p><p>Don't worry, it's fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Injury

**Author's Note:**

> _It’s normal. This happens all the time._

Phil told himself a hundred times in the second he had before he had to direct the Avengers. Iron Man was losing it, The Hulk was nowhere to be found, Thor was demanding justice, Captain America was shouting over the comms for a med team, and even Natasha looked worried. 

“Everybody, calm down.” Phil felt proud of how his voice managed to feel so calm when he felt the complete opposite. 

“Agent Coulson, I admire your level-headedness in this kind of situation but Clint needs medical attention.” Captain America said with all the sternness he could muster without sounding panicked.

“His arm was just sliced open! Do you want him to bleed to death?!” Iron Man asked, not even bothering to hide his panic. 

“Hawkeye?” This was Clint’s call after all. If he said he needed out then Phil himself will head the retrieval team but if Clint wanted to stay in the fight, then Phil will bottle his worry for the meantime and finish directing this mission as quickly as possible _and then_  lead the retrieval team.

“I’m staying.” Clint grit out just as Natasha finished bandaging his arm. It’s the best Natasha could do in a situation like theirs, but it’ll have to do. 

Phil gave him the okay, and took a deep breath in.

“What?” Iron Man protested. “Don’t put him back out there. He needs medical, agent. I can see his insides.”

“Aww, Stark. Afraid I’ll _still_ be able to take down more doombots than you?” Hawkeye baited.

And, like the genius he is, Tony took the bait. Phil sighed. 

—

The very second the battle was over, Phil jumped out of the van they were using as control center and ran towards where Clint was, yelling for a med team to follow him. 

Clint had exactly three seconds after the battle to say “Oh, hey Phil! I was just gonna- What’re you- wait! Oh my god, stop!” before he was tackled down by Phil and a bunch of SHIELD agents. They strapped him to a gurney, which, in Clint’s opinion, was a little too dramatic, but Phil sometimes worried too much.

It was just a scratch, after all.

“It’s _not_  a scratch. You’re literally bleeding everywhere.” Phil told him.

“Yes, but I feel totally fine.” Clint pointed out as he was carried out of the field and into a waiting ambulance.

“Regardless of what you think you feel, this is a serious injury and you’re definitely going to take at the very least five days off of work to rest-”

“Aww, Phil, no.”

“No buts. I’ll make sure you rest properly so I’ll have to file my absence before tonight. Five days is a lot, but I guess I can just work on reports while we’re both at home.” Phil started murmuring.

“You mean, you’ll make me breakfast in bed, and feed me, and dote on me for five days? Just because I got an injury” 

“Of course I will.” Phil answered without missing a beat. “And it’s a serious injury.”

“Oh, the pain!” Clint put his uninjured arm over his eyes, dramatically portraying his hurt. “The pain, it’s too much. I think you need to make that leave seven days. And maybe borrow a quinjet while you’re at it. I have a feeling Bali will make me heal faster.”

Phil blinked at him, then rolled his eyes at the archer. “You’re fine Barton. Five days will be plenty of time.” he said with the most serious face he could muster.

“No, but I really am hurt. See? I’m literally spilling blood everywhere.” Clint argued, “I see- I see a bright light.” Clint continued, reaching out to the empty air and grasping at nothing. 

“Yes, Barton. That’s called the sun.” Phil answered dryly, relieved to know that Clint is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/149274657781/tfw-youre-the-only-introvert-in-a-family-of)


End file.
